mas te pego , mas te quiero
by yumeyluna
Summary: kanda gato?...allen y lavi como algo mas que amigos?...tykki quiere divercion y se lleva a debitto?...que hacen todos en japon? en que mundo paralelo cai , NOVENO CAP .... ARRIBA XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD PERDON POR LA DEMORA T.T
1. te nesecito

D.gray man no me pertenece pero ests historia si XD

Bueno antes que todo tengan compasión de mi este es mi primer fic

Asi si quieren después me pueden mandar cartas bombas y todo

Por cierto es YAOI aunque aun no me decido

Se aceptan sugerencias XDDDDDDDDD

--

**Te nesecito **

- allen , porque corres – pregunto lavi desde la biblioteca mirando a allen con cara de preocupación

- lavi no te enterraste – pregunto este muy serio parandose en seco

- de que me tenia que enterar ? ademas el viejo panda me tiene encerrado aquí desde de ayer – explico este

- bueno te contrare pero vamos llendo porque tengo prisa – dijo empezando a caminar denuevo

- vale – empezo a caminar para ponerse al costado de su amigo

- bueno como empezar …ya se recuerdas que kanda se fue a Finlandia con la nueva exorcista ? – pregunto intentando recordar

- la exorcista nueva ? la peruana de 15 años con cabello corto castaño ,color de test blanco , grupo sanguíneo –A signo piscis y …- intentaba recordar lavi

- lavi si ..esa misma – dijo con una gota en su cabeza – por algo te vas a convertir en bookman

- que ? acaso quieres decir que me convertire en bookman por saber un poquit de información ? –empezo a lloriquear lavi

- lavi ¬¬U ( si a eso le llama poquito : penso ) bueno ella se llama jodie – recordo que de toda la descripción le falto el nombre

- bueno y que tiene que ver ? – pregunto lógicamente lavi – espera…no sera que yuu la mato? – pregunto temiendo la verdad

- eso es lo que yo tambien quiero saber , komui me llamo por ese asunto

- bueno en ese caso te acompaÑo que me mata la curiosidad – dijo sonriendo

- lavi ¬¬U

dos minutos después los dos se encontraban en la puerta de la oficina de komui :

- vamos a entrar – apunto de mover la perriya

- lavi , no deveriamos tocar ? – pregunto allen temiendo ver a komui con komurin de tanto que ha creado

- mmm…no – declaro el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta de golpe – ves si hubieramos tocado nadie nos abria abierto komui esta en el pais de Morfeo

- en donde? Si yo lo veo aquí

- allen ...( gota ) bueno vamos a despertarlo – dijo con malicia

- lavi no creo que sea una buena idea – dijo allen con carita de preocupado

- no te preocupes si algo pasa ..yo te protegere – dijo lavi aunque lo ultimo se lo dijo al oido y muy sensualmente

-/ lavi ..porfavor alejate - dijo un poco asustado allen pero imaginando que habia sido una broma

-Bueno – sonrio y camino muy silenciosamente hasta donde descanzaba el supervisor – supervisor …acabo de ver a un chico metiendose en el cuarto de lenalle

-DIME EL NOMBRE DEL DESGRACIADO QUE LE QUITAR SU TESORITO A MI LINDA LENALLE – grito komui con una vasuka pulpin en sus manos y un casco que decia "si te metes con lenalle , yo te meto….&()"

-No , no komui lavi te mintio no ha visto a nadie entrar al cuarto de lenalle – dijo allen con un gota en su cabeza y mirando mal a lavi quien se retorcia en el piso de la risa

-Mmm… mas te vale – dijo el supervisor – bueno allen me alegra que estes aquí y tu lavi tambien

-Y yo porque?? – pregunto el pelirrojo levantandose de un salto

-Porque iran de refuerzos a la mision de kanda y jodie

-Porque? – preguntaron los 2

-Porque ……

un grito sono dentro de toda la orden ...mejor dicho 2

--

Bueno este es final del primer capitulo de su telellorona esperen y veran lo que viene

Wuajajaja

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	2. ahora si te nesecito

Bueno aquí la segunda perte de mi fic

Bueno aquí la segunda parte de mi fic

Espero que les guste

Jijijiijijijjijijijijijiijijijijijjijijijjijijijijijijijjijijijijijijijijijjiji

Ahora si te necesito

De la oficina de komui salían 2 exorcistas mejor dicho uno jalando al otro que estaba rasgando el piso con las uñas….

Vamos allen no puede ser tan malo – empezo a decir el pelirrojo dejando a su amigo en el piso

Si lo es…no lo conoces como yo lo conozco – se lleno de un aura oscura

Lo que paso hace 10 minutos --–fash back –--

Porque…tu maestro les dejo sus deudas – dijo sin mas komui mirando un informa que había sido mandado desde Japón donde se realizada

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? – dijo allen que empezaba a desprender un aura oscura

Allen? estas bien? – pregunto el bookman que miro el rápido cambio de estado de su amigo

Si estoy bien lavi solo que ..Los recuerdos …mi maestro – dijo haciendo circulitos en el piso

Que bueno que lo tengas fresco allen-kun porque tendrás que ir a buscarlo – dijo komui con una cara de maniático - porque aparte de el general Cross ahí de por si una inocencia en juego

Y ya se sabe donde esta la inocencia?? – pregunto lavi mientras veía a lavi

SIP ..Y eso es lo peor …jodie nos mando el informe diciendo que la inocencia estaba en un gato y que kanda como loco maniático se había pasado 2 noches persiguiendo al gato

Y eso de que tiene de malo? – pregunto allen notando algo raro

Lo malo es que el gato se canso de ser perseguido por kanda y lo ataco

QUE ATACO A KANDA ¿UN GATOOOOOO?? - gritaron los dos ( primer grito escuchado por toda la orden )

Así es ..Y digamos que kanda no salio del todo bien …jodie dice que esta algo asustada y que kanda no sale de su habitación

Que le paso?? – dijeron los 2 exorcistas abriendo los ojos como platos

No tengo la menor idea pero jodie necesita ayuda así que ustedes Irán …y tu allen buscaras a tu maestro ( cara de psicópata )

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? NI DE COÑA – grito allen intentando huir pero para su mala suerte komui ya estaba preparado y de la nada apareció en su mano un control remoto , cuando lo activo de la biblioteca salio un gran komurin que atrapo a allen por los pies y lo atrajo hacia dentro del mismo

SE LO COMIO , SE LO COMIO - grito lavi viendo como allen desesperadamente golpeaba por dentro al komurin

No GOLPEES A MI KOMURIN O JURO QUE TE HARE PAGAR TODO LO QUE TU MAESTRO DEJO DE DEUDAS EN JAPON – grito komui haciendo un gran puchero y justo en ese momento los gritos y golpes dentro del komurin cesaron pero cuando la boca del komurin se abrió de el aparecían un aura muy grande negra y dentro se escuchaba 100 ..100 …100…

Allen esta traumado – dijo lavi con algo de miedo

Ahora veras lo que nuevo y mejorado komurin hace – dijo komui con mucho orgullo y apretó un botón mas que antes no estaba en el control

Eso no – intervino lavi dándole un martillazo al komurin que termino goleando a allen

LAVI no sea animal – grito allen desde adentro

Perdón allen …espera eres un malagradecido por que no me quieres y ahora no te ayudo – dijo lavi haciendo un gran puchero

Lavi ¬¬U – dijo allen desde adentro – donde esta komui?? ( Pregunto ya que este no hacia acto de presencia )

Lo deje noqueado antes que gritara y se pusiera a llorar por su komurin – dijo lavi rascándose la cabeza

Bueno sácame de aquí – grito allen golpeando por dentro al komui

Espera que lo vaya a hacer – dijo el bookman jr. Preparandose para golpear – cuando te diga tres intenta alejarte de la corteza

De donde ?? – pregunto allen pero fue muy tarde

TRES – y con un martillo le bolo la cabeza al robot y ese exploto dejando en un desorden todos de los escombros salio allen tosiendo humo

-lavi …(lo busca con la mirada ) lavi –aura negra – te voy MATAR - se lanza contra el

Como me recuerdas a yuu – dijo lavi empezando a ser estrangulado

USTEDES DOS LA PAGARAN BIEN CARO – grito komui apareciendo entre los montones de papeles con los ojos amarillo. - ALLEN Y LAVI AHORA MISMO SE IRAN COMO REFUERZOS A LA MISION DE KANDA …Y ALLEN PAGARAS TODO LO DE TU MAESTRO SINO LAVI TENDRA QUE QUEDARSE MEDITO EN LA BIBLIOTECA POR UNA SEMANA ENTERA ENCERRADO (MANIATICO total )

Los exorcistas se quedaron de piedra por unos instantes después el bookman tomo a allen y lo empezó a cargar

Bien entonces nos vamos – dijo lavi – adiós

Que ¿? Estas loco ¿? Ni de coña …- se fue rasgando el piso con la uñas

--end fash back --por fin

Bueno eso no importa – dijo lavi – lo mas importante es saber porque yuu no sale de la habitación donde están …quizás le paso algo …que le podría haber pasado ( cara de pervertido )

Lavi en que piensas – dijo todo inocente allen mirándolo

En cosas que solo mi mente tiene y son censuradas para tu pequeña cabeza – dijo lavi

Pero …- un pequeño puchero se formo en sus lindos cachetes

Después de lo diré ahora vamos que no puedo esperar a ver a yuu ..Tengo que saber que le pasa , me pregunto si necesitare cámara ¿? – empezó a divagar mientras allen pensaba en las atrocidades de su maestro …

El viaje no duro mucho por que lavi no podía esperar y con su martillos de pasaron dos ciudades en 4 segundos de ahí 12 horas en el tren y llegaron a Kyoto y en la estación los esperaba un exorcista muy feliz

Hola soy jodie y ustedes deben ser lavi y allen no es así – dijo mirando un papel

STRIKEEEE – dijo lavi mirándola completamente

Strique ¿? - Dijo la exorcista mirando confusa a lavi

No le haga caso …el siempre parece retrasado – dijo allen sonriendo abiertamente

Allen por que me dices eso – empezó a llorar mientras allen y la exorcista se reían

Bueno antes que nada les agradezco que hayan venido , la verdad no sabia como solucionar este problema , kanda no quiere salir de su habitación desde que el gato lo ataco – dijo con tristeza

Pero kanda no es de los que se rinden por un gato – dijo allen confuso

No es por el gato – dijo la exorcista – sino por lo que le paso

Que le paso a yuu ¿?

Será mejor que ustedes lo vean , creo que como sus amigos ahora si los necesita – dijo con algo de tristeza – aunque se ve adorable (sonriendo )

Los dos amigos se quedaron de piedra … ¿ kanda adorable? En que mundo bizarro cayeron para que alguien diga algo así? Porque lo expedientes X jamás término? Todo esto se preguntaron los exorcistas mirando a la chica

Y esta después de un rato de camina y charla llegaron al cuarto de kanda mejor dicho a la puerta del cuarto de kanda

JIJIJIJIJIJIJJIJJIJIJJIJIJIJJIJIJIJJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJJI

Rewiews??

Si no les gusto me dicen y dejo de escribir ….T.T


	3. un gato?

Gracias por los reviews

Gracias por los reviews

Aquí la tercera parte de mi historia con la respuesta de que le paso a kanda

Pues ….leanlo

XDDDDDDDDDD

Jijijijijiijijjijijijjijijijijijjijijijijijjijijijijjijijijijijijijjijijijjiji

**Un gato??**

Los tres exorcista estaban en la puerta de kanda

De pronto se escucho algo dentro

Kanda – dijo jodie – tus amigos han llegado para ayudarte

No me jodas – se escucho una voz desde adentro del mismo kanda

Kanda no seas asi – dijo allen molesto al ver la reaccion de kanda con jodie

Yuu , abre la puerta – dijo lavi golpeando la puerta – te venimos a ayudar

Que no jodan , dejeme en paz – dijo kanda

Entonces abriremos a la fuerza – dijo lavi

Como intestes entrar te revano , conejo idiota – otra vez se escucho la bella voz de kanda dentro

En ese momento lavi estaba por decir algo pero ..todo paso muy rapido y yo se los contare en camara lenta todo kanda le grito a jodie , ella se molesto pero se quedo callada , por después cuando escucho a kanda decir lo de "te rebano" se molesto sin mas dio un salto tomo el marco de la puerta por la parte de arriba y con un gran impulso de una patada tumbo la puerta son uan sonrisa a lo allen con el poker

QUE COÑO ACABAS DE HACER MALDITA MOCOSA – grito kanda desde dentro del cuarto con el polvo de la destrucción no se veia nada dentro del cuarto

Kanda no le grites tan feo , ella solo queria ayudar – dijo allen recuperandose del shock que le proboco la intervención de jodie

Si yuu ella no tiene la culpa ademas estamos aquí para verte – dijo lavi buscando la figura de kanda entre el polvo

De pronto de oyo la ventana abriendose

Kanda no pensaras huir de esa forma no?? – dijo jodie y con eso la ventana se cerro de golpe

Cuando el humo de disipo mostro algo que dejo a los 2 exorcistas abriendo los ojos de par en par , era a un kanda con la cara de psicópata de siempre solo que esta vez aparte de que su cabello se estaba moviendo y ademas detrás de el ….si señoras y señores ..lo que kanda tenia en su cabello no eran mas que sus orejas y lo que se movia atraz de el era su cola , kanda ahora paracia un mitad gato y mitad humano lo uniko malo es que sus dos partes tenian un solo objetivo matar a quien lo descubria

Ka..ka…kanda?? – logro preguntar allen al tratar de Sali de su asombro

No , tu vieja en tanga – dijo kanda sacando a su inseparable mugen con los ojos de felino ( muy sexy )

Yuu …eres..eres…eres una gato ¡! Jajajajaaaj – empezo a reirse lavi sin saber que kanda en 2 segundos lo descuartizaria por lo que esto enfado mas a kanda

Calmate – fue lo unico que dijo jodie mirando la cituasion

Lo que paso fue que kanda solto su mugen y se tiro el piso a llorar como un niño en ese momento allen se le acerco para abrazarlo y fue cuando se miraron y sus caras poco a poco se acercaron y ….

PARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ – grito kanda rompiendo el papel de la imagen y apareciendo muy molesto con la mugen en la mano – ME QUIERES EXPLICAR DE DONDE SALIO ESO

Etto ..te recuerdo que esta es mi historia y que tu eres uno de mis personajes – le dije

Y YO TE RECUERDO QUE NO SOY TUYO SINO DE HOSHINO , ASI QUE SINO QUIERES QUE TE REVANE Y TE CAIGA UNA DEMANDA POR URSURPACION DE PERSONAJES , CUENTA LA HISTORIA COMO PASO EN REALIDAD – grito frustrado kanda poniendo su mugen en mi cuello

Hai hai hai .. lo contare como fue solo que queria que la gente de vea con tu lado sensible – le dije pensando en que se tranquilizaria , ERROR

Mira enana , dos cosas – me dijo intenta contener sus grandes ganas de matarme – en primera no tengo un lado sensible por que eso es solo para los debiles , y en segundo lugar NO TIENES QUE GRITARLO A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS , ahora sige con la historia

Y no me caera la demanda?? - pregunte antes de que kanda se metiera

LO PENSARE – me dijo sin voltear

Lavi y allen me consolaron cuando me puse a llorar del miedo pero eso no les importa , por que lo que ustedes quieren sabver es que paso con kanda no:?? Bueno aquí les va

Como quieres que me calme cuando tengo unas estupidas orejas y una maldita cola – le dijo intentado contener su ira

Bueno yuu no debes ponerte asi – dijo lavi recuperandose de su ataque – ademas te vez comestible (tono sexy )

Si antes pense que eres pervertido – dijo kanda apuntando su mugen contra el cuello de lavi – ahora pienso que eres un maldito depravado

Como puedes decir eso – dijo lavi empezando a hacer berrinche

Kanda como sea que fue lo que paso – pregunto allen después e meditar un rato

Hasta que ahí alguien con algo de sentido comun pero es una pena que sea el moyashi

Es allen , catkanda – dijo sonriendo maligmente

Con aquel insulto todos los presentes terminaron en el piso agarrandose el estomago ..todo con sonoras risas y carcajadas , lo uniko malo es que el que resivio la broma estaba temblador de ira a punto de matar a todos los que se habian burlado de su aspecto , técnicamente eso estaba por hacer de noser por que cuando iba a convocar su inocencia …

KANDA – grito allen al verlo en el piso

YUU – dijo lavi

Kanda – dijo jodie

Pero en ese momento todo termino don elgo que dejo a los 3 exorcista en el piso otra vez por algo que los partia de risa ….

Jijijijijijijijijijijijijijjijijijijijijjijijijij

Bueno aquí termina otro de mi fic

Espero quie les alla gustado

Pero sigo me lo dicen y dejo de escribir

Reviews ¿?


	4. te asesino

Bueno a…

Bueno a…

Ahora aquí les va el reviewn que he recibido…

Ahora aquí les va el cuarto cap

Jijijiijijijjijijijijjijijijijijijijjijijijijijijjijijijijijijijijijijjijjijijijiji

**Te ****mato **

los exorcistas estaban de nuevo en el piso partiendose de risa la razon iba a ser su muerte …lo que habia pasabo es que jodio como ella habia tenido un gato sabia lo que los gatos adoraban que era una bola de estambre y eso fue lo que hizo . el dia anterior a la llegada de los dos exorcistas habia comprado una bola de estambre y justo en ese momento se le habia caido de su traje de exorscista justo el preciso momento en que kanda empuñaba la katana …claro que sus instintos felinos lo habia traicionado , ahora estaba en el piso jugando con la bola de estambre y moviendo su cola muy feliz …

esto es…esto es … de..maciado – hablo por fin lavi entre risas – no puedo creer que haya olvidado mi camara

ya …ya …ya me calme – dijo allen curiosamente rojo de tanta risa

esto es malo – hablo jodie retrodeciendo lo mas rapido que podia mirando a kanda

porque jodie?? – pregunto allen con su carita tierna

porque kanda ya dejo de jugar con la bola y ahora esta agarando su mugen y se esta acercando – dijo utilizando su dedo acusador apuntando atraz de lavi y de allen

y justo atrás de ellos se empezo a cubrir de una aura curiosamente negra que aumentaba a grandes cantidades … eso fue lo que hizo voltear a los 2 exorcista inmediatamente y tambien a lavi le hizo tomar una nota mental cuando veas a kanda haciendo algo tan improvable no te quedes como idiota mirandolo … CORRE y en ese momento fue lo mas prudente que pudo , claro que el cute de allen no penso en lo mismo ya que en ese momento cuando vio como un catkanda maniaco con cara de sadico se acercaba a el con su mugen

lavi ayuda – dijo allen sin poder moverse ..su cuerpo no respondia y para su mala suerte ahora no sabia como salvarse

lo siento pero esta vez devo salvar mi pellejo – dijo lavi intentando huir

a no eso si que no – dijo allen activando su inocencia para atraer a lavi para si pero no conto con que lavi se fuera directo hacia el

espues de eso lavi estaba sobre allen en el piso muy muy cerca que casi sus respiraciones se consumian una a otras ,….un sonrojado allen y un sensual lavi poco a poco se fueron acercando allen cerro los ojos mientras que lavi se fue poco acortando la distancia de sus labios .. justo en ese momento cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando …

QUE DEMONIOS LE HACES AL MOYASHI, MALDITO CONEJO PERVERTIDO – grito kanda al punto de llegar a temblar de furia , furia que ni el mismo sabia por que la tenia eso de ver a lavi y allen tan cerca a punto de besarse , no lo penso mas tomo la mugen y se dirigió directo hacia lavi , estaba dispuesto a rebanarlo todo si era posible , por tomar al moyashi , que no era nada suyo .. aun asi no queria que nadie lo tocara en todos los sentidos …..

Kanda se acerco a lavi y este a la vez intento huir pero una katana muy filosa se aceco a su cuello y lo paro en seco y haciendo un movimiento de matriz de salvo de morir …pero a un asi se quedo acorralado por yuu (kanda : MOCOSA NO UTILIZES MI NOMBRE DE PILA ¬¬ )

Este ….yuu no te molestes porfavor solo,era una broma …yo no le hacia nada malo ver…verdad allen?? – dijo lavi viendo como el filo de la mugen se acercaba a su cuello

Si …si kanda deja a lavi en paz , no paso nada – dijo un allen muy sonrojado que se intentaba levantar

Tu no te metas moyashi …esto es con el – se preparo para partirlo en dos cuando …

Kanda callo desplomado contra el piso de la habitación los exorcistas se quedaron mirando a jodie que estaba atrás de kanda con una de sus manos al parecer una de sus manos habia tocado el hombro de kanda

Perdon pero esla unica forma de calmarlo – dijo sonriendo

Como …? – empezaron a preguntar los ods en uniso

Es mi habilidad con mi inocencia – sonrio mas - tengo la habilidad de absolver la energía de lo que toco y crear bombas y diferentes cosas …hasta curar heridas

Pero que le pasara a yuu – hablo lavi mientras picava a kanda con un palo como un niño pequeño

Lavi no le hagas eso – reprocho allen aun con un sonrojo que le quedo al recordar la imagen de lavi encima suyo

Que te pasa allen ¿? Acaso te gusta yuu o que – dijo lavi en tono burlon – acaso me estas engañando??

Lavi deja de decir tonterias porque primero no me gusta y segundo no te engaño porque no eres mas que mi amigo – grito el muy muy rojo

Si si lo que digas - dijo lavi pensando en los sentimientos de kanda por allen que ni el mismo los sabia

Bueno nesecito que me ayuden – hablo jodie a sus espaldas levantando a kanda con una mano , cosa que el unico ojo se le salio al verlo a lavi

Es por la energia que tome XD – dijo soriendo dejando a kanda sobre la cama – mañana recuperara su energia

Y nos matara – dijo lavi

Correccion te matara a ti nada mas – dijo allen sonriendo

Eso es verda?? – dijo tambien sonriendo jodie

Como pueden ser tan crueles – dijo lloriqueando – no es justo ustedes tambien se rieron y tu mas jodie por que lo dejaste sin carga , ademas por que yo??

Facil tu eres su blanco favorito – dijeron los dos riendo

O.o por que son asi conmigo – se tiro el piso a llorar

Lavi ¬¬U – dijo allen

Bueno sera mejor irnos a dormir mañana tenemos que buscar la inocencia y – con una sonrisa maligna – allen tu buscaras a tu maestro que por los informes te dejo unas cuantiosas deudas mientras huia

No …otra vez nooooo T.T – se fue a una esquina con una nube negra haciendo circulitos en el piso

Jajajaja yo ayudare a jodie con lo del gato – dijo lavi con ojitos de corazon

Empieza a darme miedo – dijo jodie con una gotita en la cabeza

Al final los dos exorcxistas se fueron a dormir mientras que jodie se quedo un rato antes de dormirse

Me pregunto si les debo decir que en dos dias kanda estara en celo - se dijo asi misma – noo sera dibertido ver lo que paso por ciacaso buscare una camara XD

Y se durmió ………

JJIJIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJI

Este es el final de esta historia espero que les guste

Y tambien espero reviews

O sino ..me dicen y dejo de escribir

XDDDDDDDD


	5. pensamientos

Hola a todos otra vez …doy gracias a los reviews que recibi

Hola a todos otra vez …doy gracias a los reviews que recibi

Ahora les muestro este nuevo cap de mi fic …

Con los pensamientos de cada uno ………  
y con una sorpresa ….wiwi

JIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ

**Pensamientos :**

**Pensamientos de allen : **

Kanda es un amargado nunca aprecia lo que hago desde la primera vez que lo vi juro que crei que era mujer pero cuando lo vi de cerca me di cuenta de que era todo un hombre …poco a poco empeze a sentir algo por el …lo que yo llamo odio a catkanda . aun recuerdo cuando me mandaron a mi primera mision ..fue con el!! Aun no entiendo porque es tan frio , claro que esto cambio cuando kanda dejo que lala cantara por 5 dias poco antes de morir …poco a poco me he dado cuenta que el solo aparenta ser malo . veran cuando estaba en la orden y komui me dejo solo en su oficina encontre cierto informe de un buscador que regreso de buscar una inocencia en un pueblo dentro de un gran bosque , por eso lo mandaron se suponia que ahí la gente que entraba nunca salia de sus tres compañeros el fue el unico sobreviente …lo que me parecio raro fue lo que lei después a pesar de que me aburre leer eso no lo podia dejar , en ese mismo informe el buscador decia claramente que kanda lo habia salvado y lo mas asombroso que kanda le habia hablado de mi ..claro que como moyashi pero no me importo .

Después de leer eso el sentimiento que sentia por kanda fue creciendo y poco a poco me di cuenta de tres cosas :

lo que sentia por kanda era amor

era a mucho pesar gay

me senti curiosamente mal porque mi amor no era correspondido

después de eso me senti peor y cada vez lo odiaba mas porque siempre me hacia sentir mal, me senti masoquista …aun asi lo amaba que idiota que soy ..porque si kanda se enterara de esto de seguro se burlaria de mi… en fin después de mucho pesar me he dado cuenta que lavi quiere algo conmigo , claro que para el es solo un juego por que a el le gustan las chicas ..creo que quiere probar algo nuevo , y saben algo a mi no me importaria que experimente conmigo ,solo por despecho a kanda

**pensamientos de kanda : **

maldito moyashi que se cree para estar coquetenado con lavi y en mi presencia , que acaso no sabe lo que siento por el , no se da cuenta que me gusto desde que lo tuve que atacar la primera vez , de lo mucho que odio que pare con ese conejo pervertido porque cada vez siento que me lo esta quitando y el tambien se da cuenta …al final de cuenta lavi sabe lo mucho que me gusta pero aun asi no puedo dejar de notar que el moyashi se deja , como quisiera arrinconarlo en cualquier lugar y gritarle que me pertenece y que nadie lo puede tocar por que es mio y después de eso tomarlo , no me importa que sea por la fuerza , al final el tambien lo disfrutaria , que acaso no sabe que cuando estabamos en endo enteramente cuando estábamos durmiendo escuche claramente que el hablaba dormido y decia mi nombre … de no haber sido por que el conejo idiota y krory estaban en esa misma habitación yo lo habria tomado , gracia a dios aun me queda el autocontrol para eso … cada vez son mas las noches con las que no puedo dormir y eso me sienta mal , la otra noche en el cuartel me levante a las 3 de la mañana y entre a su cuarto sin que nadie me viera , lo vi dormir con una inocencia que parecia un angel , esa inocencia de la cual yo se la quiero quitar …aunque me duela decirlo me enamore del maldito moyashi y por mas que quiero alejarlo de mi mente mas se mete en ella … cuando Sali de su cuarto casi muero del susto porque el conejo me estaba mirando con una sonrisa muy extraña

_que te pasa idiota – le dije para intentar tapar ese echo _

_que hacias en el cuarto del moyashi-chan?? – me dijo …desde cuando ese idiota lo llamaba por chan? Con mi apodo _

_que te importa …metete en tus asuntos – dije enojado pero empeze sentir miedo cuando su sonrisa se amplio mas _

_te gusta no??- me quede frio ante eso _

_cl..claro que no!! – no habia forma de escapar asi que tenia que ganar tiempo _

_ah no?? Y que hacias en su cuarto a estas horas … entraste a las 3 y sales a las 6 eso es muy raro para un chico que dices odiar – como demonios lo sabia me habia seguido o que mierda?? Pero no me iba a dejar tan facil _

_me estas espiando o que idiota?? – le dije con un prfundo rencor he intentando que el sonrojo se me fuera _

_en ese momento la p__uerta del moyashi se abrio pero el conejo fue mucho mas rapido me jalo a un callejón detrás del cuarto del moyashi y maldita sea donde carajo deje a mi mugen?? Me tenia la boca tapada y con la otra …donde demonios estaba la otra? Eso fue lo peor … por que en dos minutos la senti en mi miembro intente gritar pero tenia la boca tapada y mi cuerpo no respondia a nada , en ese instante senti como lo apretaba y poco después escuche su respiración en mi oido …ese maldito que demonios planeaba?? Fue en ese momento que senti que lo empezaba a mover con mucha fuerza quiera gemir pero tenia que mantener mi pocision de maldito ademas sentia que el pervertido se exitaba muy rapido depuse de eso senti que la puerta del moyashi se cerraba y luego escuche su voz y la de lenalle en el pasillo alejandose aun asi yo no podia hacer nada fue cuando lavi me solto y cai en el piso _

_yuu que no se te ocurra __dañar al moyashi sino …bueno veremos que pasa – sin mas se fue y yo me quede pensando en que hacer ..eso habia sido una violación a mi privacidad y mas a mi cuerpo maldita sea no iba a permitir que ese pervertido lo volviera a hacer y mas que se lo hiciera al moyashi, sin mas me levante y omiti todo lo que habia pasado ese dia y el conejo tambien lo hizo _

después de eso no he podido acercarme mas al moyashi y peor que eso no se porque pero ya no puedo evitar sentir algo por el cada vez que lo veo … y mas con este estupido disfraz de gato que la maldita inonceia me hizo ya que con esto me vuelvo mas sensible , lo supe cuando el se empezo a reir con esa risa angelical que me saca de todos mis sentidos , pero aun me queda de consuelo mi autocontrol y espero que aun me sirva sino no podre aguantar y lo tomare sin importarme donde y con quien estemos ….

**Pensamientos de lavi : **

Desde que llegue a la orden me he dado cuenta que no nesecito decir que no tengo corazon porque poco a poco me he dado cuenta que voy a elegir el camino de exorcista que el de bookman pero eso no es lo que les intersa de verdad no??

Bueno de seguro pensaran que soy gay y todo por lo que paso con el moyashi-chan no?? Pero no es asi veran cuando conoci a allen les juro que crei que era un chica no solo por su textura sino por su forma de ser y tambien por su textura para que mentirles XD aunque juro que lo que mas me sorprendio paso fueron dos cosas una fue cuando llegue a decir verdad yuu me atrae desde que lo conoci y por eso siempre lo molesto , cuando lo conoci me quede babeando antes de acercarme a el y decir STRIKE …aun recuerdo el golpe que recibi cuando le bese la mano , en un intento desesperado por llamar su atención …esa fue una . la segunda fue cuando vi a ese mismo yuu entrar al cuarto de allen en la madrugada …a principio crei que me habian puesto algo en mi bebida en la cena …después crei que era el cansancio por si bien recuerdo cuando vi a yuu entrar al cuarto , yo estaba saliendo de la biblioteca muy abrumado por el trabajo del bookman , pero para saber si era verda me quede mirando la puerta por un largo rato …de pronto Morfeo me gano y me quede dormido parado , yo por alguna razon en ese instante soñe con allen gimiendo y debajo de el …me desperte sudando y con algo de miedo …ahí fue cuando vi a yuu salir mira el gran reloj de la pared contraria y me di cuenta que yuu habia estado ahí por 2 horas , después pense en vengarme cuando golpeo mi orgullo con su mugen y después lo tomo sin compasión riendose …primero me hize le tonto , tenia que encontrar una oportunidad , y eso paso cuando allen abrio la puerta y yuu estaba ahí asi que actue rapido y sirvio …poco a poco me he dado cuenta que eso dos se gusta pero ninguno dara el primer paso asi que he decidido enviar mi semilla del mal para esto …y ahora con yuu como gato …no puedo espera haver que pasa ..y que algo quede claro …yo no soy gay pero si me gustan algunos hombres ….nada mas

**Pensamientos de tikky : **

Me canse de estar cuidando a road mientras que ella se dibierte , ademas por fin se la hubicacion de allen y hace tanto que no lo veo . me divertire mucho , claro que con el quiero hacer algo que no puedo hacer con nadie , quiero que sea mio solamente mio no me importan los demas , claro que el pelirrojo es muy atractivo en todos los sentidos tal vez pueda estar con el para pasar el rato .. bueno ya veremos ademas primero debo decirle al conde que voy a salir pero deseguro no me dejara ir solo asi que mmm… veamos a quien llevo road tiene tareas , lulubell de seguro no querra , skin esta muerto , lero ni hablar sera un bocon si sabe lo que voy a hacer , jasdero es un idiota y … esperen debitto me puede acompañar , después de todo solo me lo llevaria por unas horas mientras el intenta destruir todo , yo me llevo al pelirrojo a otro lugar …suena bien . eso hare…

**Pensamientos de jodie : **

Tururu….tururu ( a lo telefono sin linea )

Kukukukuku veo muy cerca una relacion yaoi aquí felizmente ya consegui una camara para poder grabar esto ..juro que sera lo mejor que se pueda hacer …desde que llegue a la orden no me habia divertido asi ..aparte de eso me doy cuenta que kanda esta enamorado de allen ..jamas lo pense de el ..siempre crei que seria un macho fuerte y sexy

Pero si las cosas se tormaron asi …kukukuku , me muero por ver que pasara ademas tambien me he dado cuenta de que lavi siente algo tanto por kanda que por allen asi que me siento happy de estar aquí para verlo todo y tomar fotos por que de esta no se salvaran …ademas si algo pasa puedo utilizar la extorsión con eses fotos …kukukuk o se lo muestro a lenalle y en dos minutos lo sabra toda la orden asi que estare preparada para todo …sera lo maximo esto …ademas espero ver como deminos vamos a encontrar al general cross y al gato ….hablando de gato con kanda como gato esto no podria ser mejor su etqapa de celo esta muy cerca y gracias a dios es gay sino a mi tambien me afectaria , viva que soy mujer …ademas en estos dias le dire a lavi que le ponga un castabell a kanda en la cola , yo se lo compre cuando lo encontre asi después de la persecución , claro que se que kanda me matara por esto pero se ve tan cute como gato ….OK si me atrea es muy sexy pero ya no me importa viendo lo que pase de aquí …todo esto sera un espectáculo ….

DGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDG

Después de dos dias en la busqueda de la inocencia y del maestro de allen

El resultado fue :

No encontramos al general pero si al gato

Ahora esperamos las instrucciones de komui

Oye enana …otra vez hablando sola ¿? – dijo kanda mientras leia un libro

A ti que te importa si lo hago …toma – le tiro una bola de estambre y kanda se puso a jugar – unos dias mas …y tu celo empezara wiwiwi

Que dijiste …. ' dijo kanda tras aver escuchado algo

Dije que mientras estemos aca tu pelo crecera – dijo sonriendo penso : como demonios llego eso? Bueno que importa XDDDDDD

JIJJIIIJJIJIJIJJIJIJJIJIJJIJIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJI

Bueno este es el final de cap …

Si quieren el proximo ….solo espero reviews

XDDDDDDDD

Y tambien se vale opinar XDDDDDDDD


	6. aguas termales I

El celo

El celo

Despuies de un gran recorido por la cuidad de japon los exorcistas decidieron tomarse un descanzo y de la manera mas comoda del pais en los baños termales….

Lo que paso fue lo siguiente según fuentes de información , las mujeres a las que el general cross les robo todas dijeron que el se dirigía a los baños termales , la otra razon es que el gato con la inoncencia por fin habia sido atrapado aunque ellos no tenian la menor idea de cómo curar a kanda …por otro lado komui mando a un buscador por la inocencia y dejo dicho que era muy importante encontrarlo asi que tenian que ir los 4 a buscarlo y lo peor vino poco después de esa noticia todos estaban listos para partir menos el gato …perdon kanda que se negaba a salir con esa forma después de mucho rogar y hablar , fue llevado contra su voluntad a los baños termales ( cortesía de jodie XD ) asi que ellos tenian y tiempo para descanzar , solo que los chicos del grupo no tenian idea de lo que iba a pasar , la unica que sabia era jodie y como fangirlyaoi no iba a hablar hasta ver lo que justamente hoy empezaba ( ya habia conseguido camara )

En el comedor del hotel hablavan lavi y allen mientras esperanban su comida en ese momento jodie aparecio con una sonrisa

Chicos que les parece si hoy descanzamos y mañana comenzamos la busquedad del general cross?? – dijo con algo de picardia en su voz , claro que nadie lo noto

Porque?? – preguntaron los dos

Porque después de dejar a kanda incociente por un dia , mi poder aun no se ha restaurado y aun me siento cansada – dijo pero era verdad a medias , no estaba para nada cansada , al contrairio estaria lista para todo ese dia

Bueno , tienes razon … - dijo penando allen – entonces mañana comenzara mi martirio ( las nubes en su cabeza aparecieron )

Allen , no te pongas asi , por hoy disfrutaremos de este lugar ademas STRIKE!!- lo que ahaya querido decir quedo a medias cuando pasaron unas bellas señoritas por el pasillo – allen te veo en la aguas , busca a yuu para que nos acompañe ( y salio como cuete )

Me sigue asustando ¬¬U – dijo jodie mirando la sombra de polvo que dejo lavi al salir corriendo

Yo ya me acostumbre – dijo el otro recuperando su animo – bueno ire a ver si kanda ya desperto , me acompañas??

Oh!! No no me duele un poco la cabeza asi que me ire a dormir un rato … te veo en la aguas termales – sonrio jodie , mientras su mente desarrolaba un plan macabro

OK ….nos vemos – dijo allen después de terminar su desayuno ( cuando lavi se fue se lo trajeron a el mientras hablaba se lo comio XD)

Wuajajajajaja – sonrio jodie de pronto se quito la bata con la que estaba y aparecio con un traje de espia a lo Lara crozz o como se llama …la que aparecio tom riden …ajj werever XD – primera FACE del paln lista ..gracias a dios que lavi se fue …y ahora mi camara …maldición la deje en mi habiatacion ..tengo que ir por ella –desaparece

Mientras que allen esta en la puerta de kanda y como esta dormido , la puerta esta sin seguro , asi que allen entra normal …al entrar ve a kanda con una expresión de calma en su rostro mientras esta dormido , a allen definitivamente le atrae mucho sobre todo por las orejas y la cola de gato que ahora tiene , es en ese mismo momento que embobado por sus orejas no nota que dos grandes ojos negros lo observan

Que haces aquí moyashi?? – pregunto haciendo que allen se asustara y cayera al piso al pisar la para de la silla

EH?? Etto …bueno…es…es que …los chicos se van a las aguas termales y queremos saber si nos vas a acompañar?? – dijo logrado pararse

Y por eso me miras tanto?? – su tono igual de frio como siempre , pero ya se habia levantado y se acerba a allen

Yo…YO NO TE ESTABA MIRANDO – dijo muy enojado y sonrojado , fue en ese instante que sintio un curioso aroma – que es eso??

Que cosa?? – intento oler pero no olio nada – no me cambies el tema moyashi porque demonios..me esta…que demonios haces?? ( allen se habia acercado a el buscando ese aroma y eso puso muy tenso al japones )

Eres tu!! Hueles muy bien – dijo allen acercandose mas a el , cosa que no le gusto al japones y empezo a retroceder

No se de que hablas?? – dijo retrocediendo mas contra la pared mientras que allen ganaba campo

No me puedo equivocar eres tu – se acercaba cada vez mas a kanda y este a la pared

Moyashi?? – genial ahora estaba acorralado contra la pared su mugen muy lejos de el y sintiendo un gran calor , sin mas que hacer prefirio mantener su pose de inflexible …mientas volteba la cara – alejate garbanzo

Kanda …- allen lo llamo para que volteara y este por alguna maldita razon sentia la nesecidad de voltear

Tch… - volteo aun sabiendo que se iba arrempentir , al voltear vio la cara de allen muy cerca de la suya claro que la de el era mcho mas alta , pero por alguna razon se agacho y sus labios se unieron eso saco de su total descontrol a kanda que profundizo el beso , empeznado una pelea de lenguas en la cual por alguna razon kanda perdio ( kanda : ¬¬ porque?? --yo : por que es mi cuento OK ) y ahora la lengua de allen estaba explornado cada rincón de la boca de kanda .

cuando porfin rompieron el beso cansa se sento en la cama como acto involuntario intentando tener compostura , cosa que no logro por que sintio que algo lo empujaba tirandolo de lleno en la cama , ese era allen que habia perdido total control de si mismo y que ahora miraba a kanda de otra manera , allen se sento encima de kanda tomando sus manos para después juntar denuevo sus bocas cosa que kanda no esperaba pero igual a acepto , cuando allen dejos sus manos , las manos de kanda empezaron a recorer todo el cuerpo de allen mientras que las manos de el desabrochaban su camisa sin dejar de besarse.

Las manos de kanda llegaron a los glúteos ( trasero ) y lo apretaron muy fuerte haciendo que allen rompiera el beso para poder gemir , esto le gusto a kanda que empezo a apretar cada vez mas , pero fue parado cuando sintio la lengua de allen en su cuello por ese motivo subio las manos ,arrancandole la camisa de un tiron , para empezar a rasgar su espalda como pidiendole ESO …. En ese mismo instante kanda reacciona toma con fuerza allen y lo habianta sobre la cama , mientras que kanda se pone ensima del …cambio de papeles … kanda bajo surtivamente siguiendo con besos y caricias , mientras que allen apretaba las sabanas . mientras que de su boca salian unos pequeños gemidos … el ambientes estaba en su punto y ….

BOOMMMMM el techo de la habitación se cayo

Que mier … - empezo a decir kanda que habia recuperado algo de compostura

ESTUDIDO CONDUCTO – grito jodie mientras salia de los escombros ingorano inoncentemente la mirada los dos amantes … - mi camara T.T …con todo el trabajo que me costo conseguirma

Que se supone que hacias?? – pregunto el japones levantose de la cama para tomar su mugen

Kanda …allen….. jeje – dijo volteando con muchas gotas en su cabeza mientras escondia la camara - que casualidad - dijo aparentando inocencia

Casualidad es que te vea dentro de mi cuarto metida en el conducto del aire con una camara?? – dijo kanda mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a jodie

Vamos kanda …solo ….solo – empezo a sugir la estupidez - estaba limpiando el conducto del aire

No enserio dinos jodie – dijo hablando allen que se estaba tapando con las sabanas muy sonrojado

La verdad … - tomo la mano de kanda – es … mira kanda - dijo sonriendo mientras abentaba una bola de estambre lejos de ella

Como siempre el japo se dejo guiar por su instinto felino y segio a la bola mientras que jodie se abento por la ventana tirando lejos la cinta de grabacion mientras ella caia a una fosa termal ….dejando a los exorcistas muy molesto …

Experimento de hoy : fallido

JIJIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJIJJIIJJIJIJIJ

Este es otro cap listo espero que les guste y que me sigan llegando reviews

Para continuar ….


	7. aguas termales

Bueno AQUI APARECIENDO

Bueno AQUI APARECIENDO

De Nuevo para traerles el nuevo

Cap de esta divertida secuela…

Perdon por el retraso pero la verdad

Con los pocos reviews que recibí

Ni ganas me dieron de empezarlo

Pero bueno aquí esta

JIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ

Después de aquella escena en el cuarto de kanda y la grandiosa intromisión de jodie el resultado fue este…

Kanda de un humor pésimo (peor que el que siempre tiene)

Allen cada vez que se acercaba o a kanda o a jodie se sonrojaba terriblemente

Y lavi…. (Mira a los costados)Donde esta lavi??

A bueno así empezamos a las dos de la madrugada cuando kanda se fue a bañar en las aguas termales... recordemos que kanda es gato y para aguantar las burlas de la gente se baña en las madrugadas…fue en ese instante que del agua donde kanda estaba solo aparecio una aleta (con la musica de tiburón) que se acercaba a kanda,

Este muy enojado con venas en su sien y moviendo la cola… (Lindo) tomo su katana que estaba a unos paso de el y de un golpe corto la aleta

mira idiota y estúpido conejo si quieres asustar a alguien asusta a la enana – dijo kanda volviendo a sentarse mientras lavi aparecía

yuu que malo ... y no deverias decir enana a jodie por que esta en el otro lado

y que demonios hace a estas horas en los baños?

Fácil lo que pasa es que ni en la tarde , ni en la mañana pude bañarme así que lo hago ahora – dijo jodie que salto de lo alto de las rocas que separaban los baños de hombre y mujeres

Y que mierda haces aquí? - pregunto el amoroso de kanda

Modera tu lenguaje bakanda , lo que pasa es que estoy sola y eso me da miedo – en ese instante se sienta dentro de las aguas con una toalla cubriéndola toda

Si quieres yo te hago compañía jodie – hablo después de un rato lavi – te acompaño a bañarte … a vestirte … a dormir

Pervertido – dijeron los dos mirándolo con un gota en su cabeza

Lo cierto es que …NO SOY UNA ENANA - grito jodie mirando a kanda mientras hacia un leve puchero

KAWAII – dijo lavi a punto de abrazarla , claro que no contaba conque kanda tomaría su mugen y la acercaría al cuello de lavi mientras el se ponía delante de jodie

Ni se te ocurra conejo idiota – dijo kanda meneando su colita ( como adoro esa palabra )

¿yuu? – dice lavi mirándolo detenidamente

¿kanda? En que mundo paralelo eh caído – hablo la chica mirando a todos lados para después decir - ¿quien eres tú y que has hecho con kanda?

Tch …

Fue en ese instante que lavi cambio su cara de susto por una de interrogación y empezó a inspirar fuerte buscando ese ¿olor?

¿Lavi que te pasa? – mirando de reojo a lavi

Tu idiota… ¿ahora tienes amnesia o Qué? – bajo su mugen mirando mal

Es… es que … algo aquí vuele muy bien ... pero no se que es - seguía buscando el olor mientras que

Jodie se hizo de piedra (esto no tenia que estar pasando yo quería yullen o yulav T.T… tengo que hacer algo o esto termina muy mal como un trió…aunque pensándolo mejor…NO y no definitivamente tendré que sacrificarme…donde esta Allen cuando se le necesita T.T)

Yuu acaso eres… ¿tu? – se acerca peligrosamente

Que … que carajos te pasa idiota y no te me acerques así – empieza a retroceder mientras lavi lo mira como hipnotizado

Yuu… - sonó ¿sexual?

Antes de que algo pasara jodie jalo a kanda detrás de ella y ella se acerco a lavi para plantarle un beso esto dejo a lavi en estado de shock … cuando se dio cuentas de lo que estaba pasando … intento corresponder el beso pero jodie lo termino ...completamente roja

¿Por que hiciste eso? – pregunto el japonés

Por ti kanda … algún día me lo agradecerás … - dijo saliendo de las aguas

Tch, mujer tenia que ser… y ¿a tu que te pasa? – mirando a lavi

Yuu me ha besado una mujer STRIKE – dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos

Estúpido pervertido demente – el también salió del agua

Por otro lado dos chicos descansaban en otra agua muy cercana ahí

Ne… tikky ¿que hacemos aquí? – hablo un emo (XD)

Buscando exorcistas y diversión – el sexy de la historia prendió un cigarro

Y... ¿Por qué no viniste solo? – pregunto el otro

Por que me aburro y como te vi sin jasdero pensé que querías diversión – dijo lógicamente tikky

Por otro lado (bien grande es el lugar XD) estaba el muchacho del corazón de oro

ESTUPIDO… ESTUPIDO – se empezó a golpear contra la pared – por que paso eso? ¿Por qué ella nos vio? ¿Por qué paramos? ¿Por qué me gusta? Ya no quiero nada T.T – sin mas se tiro a la cama intentando pensar bien las cosas de la otra noche

JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJI

Bueno aquí el cap.….

El próximo será mejor se los juro T.T

Solo pido algo…. REVIEWS T.T

Pleaseeeeeeee

(La ilusión es algo que no puede ser destruido si esta siempre en tu corazón… la verdad es que el corazón es lo único que nos puede mantener vivos)


	8. aguas term la que sigue XD

Hola a todos otra vez

Bueno … aquí yo escribiendo muy happy

Por los resultados de los reviews que

Me dejaron…. Sinceramente los adoro

Y los adorare más si esta vez también recibo

Así XDDDDDDD

JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIIIIIIIIIIIIJIJJIJIJJJIJIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJIJIJI

Bueno esta vez empezamos por el lado de Allen que se lamentada por no haber podido hacer algo….la verdad ni yo lo entiendo XD… en estos momentos esta hablando con jodie de lo que paso…

Jodie tienes que creerme … no fue mi intención esa bakanda se me acerco sin que yo supiera que hacer … - dijo el con un lindo sonrojo en su cara

Allen … a mi no me tienes que explicar nada la verdad es que pensaba que lo de ustedes es algo hermoso que paso … - le intentaba decir ella … (pero lo que en verdad pensaba era : diozzzz .. yaoi .. yaoi … wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lo supe desde que los vi … me instinto de fan girl no me falla XD ) – aunque debo confesarte que jamás lo vi venir

Pero es que me siento mal de que pienses que paso algo o iba a pasar algo …la verdad ni yo me entiendo – su animo empezó a decaer

Allen … - le dijo dulcemente jodie intentado calmarlo

Fue en eso que Allen abrazo a jodie para llorar en su hombro jodie solo correspondió al abrazo de este…pasando una de sus manos por la cabecita blanca…

Allen… ¿quieres contarme lo que te pasa? – dijo intentando modular su voz para que no pareciera nada fuerte

Es…. Es que ni yo lo se … antes odiaba a kanda mas que a mi propia vida ... el es un idiota sin sentimientos , nunca se preocupa por nadie que no sea el … siempre tan callado y tan idiota …

•Allen... no creo que tu pienses eso sobre kanda… creo que estas confundido por que sientes algo que no entiendes ¿no? – dijo acariciando los cabellos de Allen

Pero... pero... los somos hombres… como puedo sentir algo así por un chico – lloro todavía mas fuerte

Cálmate – con voz suave – llora todo lo que quieras , yo estarte aquí para consolarte

Así pasaron casi toda la noche mientras que jodie escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el le decía… desde que llego a la orden y lo llamo maldito… hasta que paso lo del cuarto hacia dos o tres días atrás… fue también en ese momento que a Allen le venció el sueno de tanto llorar así que el los brazos de jodie… se dejo caer en las redes de Morfeo… en tanto jodie

Y ahora… ¿como salgo de esta? – se dijo así misma… en realidad no era que no le gustara pero no podía quedarse ahí sabiendo que un loco samurái estaba en el otro cuarto … a tres puertas de este … (es tan tierno … nooooooooo tengo que dejarlo aquí sino alguien puede verme … pero es tan lindo ) su mente pensaba tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de procesar algo antes de quedar completamente dormida ...

Así que sin más se dejo caer en el colchón con Allen en sus brazos… eso fue a las 4 am por ahí… después de mucho raro [nota: Tanto jodie como Allen se mueven mucho dormido]

Ya era hora de molestar al moyashi… no sabia por que pero tenia un presentimiento de que algo pasaría si iba a su cuarto en la madrugada no era que fuera tan madrugada … pero eran las seis ( perdón pero si yo estoy de vacaciones eso para mi es un pecado XD ) necesitaba saber que pasaba con el moyashi-chan su forma de actuar lo estaba preocupando … en el almuerzo casi no comió en las aguas cuando vio a kanda salió corriendo ... definitivamente tenia algo así que ahora el momento para descubrir que demonios le pasaba …

Se aproximo a su habitación y definitivamente no iba a tocar tenia que atraparlo con las manos en la "masa'' así que con un gancho para pelo que se lo había quitado a una de sus grandes conquistas. Se aproximo a la puerta y con todo el cuidado que tiene que tener un conejo (XD)

La abrió… camino unos pasos adentro y O_o… aguanto la respiración para salir del cuarto y así deslizarse por la pared que estaba a unos metros de la puerta…. Respiro profundamente y recordó las escenas que acababa de ver…. El moyashi abrazando a alguien…. El moyashi abrazando a alguien en su CAMA… el moyashi abrazando alguien en su cama completamente dormido…. El moyashi abrazando a alguien en su cama completamente dormido y casi sin camisa… recordemos que ese "alguien" era una mujer…

Después de pensarlo tanto se dio cuenta que el moyashi no era tan inocente como se pensaba de un niño de esa edad … así que el esperaría … iba a fastidiarlo en el desayuno haber si le podía sacar algo … lo único malo es que no había podido ver la cara de la chica con la que había dormido el moyashi así que tenia la esperanza de que fuera una linda chica para poder presentarle a una amiga para el … ya que hacia meses que no tenia novia T.T … todo por culpa del panda … cada vez que el se acercaba a alguna hermosura , el panda le daba un zape … y eso dolía mucho , varias veces lo hizo sangrar … pero algún día lo mandaría de regalo a algún zoológico a ver si de esa se escapaba

¿Que haces ahí estúpido? – abrió los ojos de golpe ( yuu: en que momento los cerro / yo : cuando pensó …ahora cállate / yuu : maldita ¬¬* / yo : waaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T )

Yuu… ¿haces por ahí? – pregunto levantándose de golpe

Nada solo vine a ver al idiota que sale de la habitación del moyashi con cara de espanto – dijo sarcásticamente - ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¬¬

Yo…jeja… bueno… es que quería despertar a Allen y… bueno jeje – se empezó a rascar la cabeza mientras varias gotitas de sudor aparecían sobre ella de repente empezó a sentir un olor delicioso – a ¿que vuele?

No me cambies el tema… ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto del moyashi? – dijo a punto de perder la paciencia

Pero es aquí algo vuele muy pero muy bien … creo que eres tu yuu – dijo mirando como si fuera un trozo de comida … cosa que kanda le importo un pepino

HABLA DE UNA VEZ CONEJO ESTUPIDO – perdió la paciencia (yo: ne kanda ¿no has pensado meterte al zen? / yuu : ¬¬* )

Pues la verdad es que el moyashi-chan esta muy dormido así que de nada me sirvió ir a despertarlo – invento lo mas rápido que pudo desapareciendo su impulso de comerse a yuu … a decir verdad sabia que si kanda encontraba al moyashi en ese estado y con esa chica seria difícil salir de esta … y tampoco se salvaría ahí prefirió quedarse callado

Bueno como sea … estaré entrenando … si te atreves a ir o a hacer algo … te mato entendiste – dijo meneando la cola mirando con sus ojos de gato cosa que no paso desapercibida por lavi y la uso así

Ne yuu … mira – de su bolsillo saco una bola de estambre la reacción de kanda fue inmediata casi se lanzo contra lavi pero lavi fue mas rápido y lanzo la bolita lejos de ahí … mirando como kanda jugaba … el saco un goleen y lo empezó a grabar

Tu idiota … si alguien se entera de esto … te descuartizo y te dono a los leones - dijo con su aura asesina

Jeje yuu no tienes que ser así de malo T.T … solo es un goleen además … no creo que pase nada si es enviado a la orden … todos verán tu lado gatuno

En verdad quieres morir ¿no? – de la nada saco a mugen y la dirigió al cuello de lavi … pero como conejo que es salió corriendo y con kanda atrás de el

Por otro lado…

Jodie salía corriendo del cuarto de Allen… maldita sea se había quedado dormida… y aun tenia sueño, pero tampoco pensaba que Allen le iba a contar sus traumas de niño… sobre todo con ese Cross del que todos hablaban, ahora si ella tenia un trauma con ese hombre pero bueno la cosa era salir de ese cuarto antes de que alguien la viera y rogaba por que nadie la halla visto… eso seria el fin de su historia de fan girl por tres razones

Kanda la mataría

No vería el final del yullen

No se le ocurría nada XD

Así que sin decir mas empezó a correr fue en eso que choco con alguien… tal fe el golpe que ella se fue para atrás para caer pero alguien la atrapo, era la persona con la que había chocado

Perdón… lo lamento mucho – dijo levantando la vista para ver a un hombre muy joven de piel morena con los ojos color miel… su cabello en rizos desordenado y con un lunar en el ojo ( ya saben de quien hablo no?)

No se preocupe la culpa fue mía señorita – dijo con todo su tono de galantería

Igual lo lamento – se agacho para hacer una reverencia

Le repito no se preocupe … pero si quiere disculparse … solo me conformo con su nombre - dijo el caballero

Jodie… un gusto... y usted ¿es? – muestra curiosidad

Tikky … un gusto para mi también – le besa la mano - y el es mi hermano … devitto - dijo mostrando que atrás de el había otro muchacho que jodie no había notado

Hola – dijo con un bostezo devitto

Hola …- dijo con una sonrisa y después recordó el por que corría – bien … me tengo que ir … a sido un placer conocerlo señor tikky y devitto … espero encontrarlos de nuevo

Para mi seria un gusto – dijo tikky haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa

Para mi también – dijo en un susurro devitto … cosa que solo tikky escucho y se ensancho mas su sonrisa

En eso jodie salió otra vez corriendo esta vez a su cuarto

Así que esa era la chica a la que ayer espiabas mientras se bañaba ¿no?

No la espié ... solo quería saber que había atrás de ese muro – dijo con algún sonrojo casi no notable

Si … si lo que digas … - siguió caminando con devitto protestando

Desde de cuatro horas después… Allen estaba en el comedor comiendo su montaña de comida... cuando llego lavi con la suya y se sentó a su lado…

Buenos días moyashi-chan

Es Allen ¬¬* …buenos días lavi ^^

Allen te tengo que preguntar algo …

Si dime ^^

Ayer con… ¿quien dormiste?

Por la impresión Allen escupido lo que tenia en la boca directamente hacia lavi y este como lo vio venir tomo un plato vacio como escudo

Como…. Como… que con quien … ¿dormí?- ok eso lo estaba asustando ... lo ultimo que recuerda es que jodie estaba con el … el le conto lo que pasaba le dio sueño y se quedo dormido … un momento … jodie estaba con el capaz que jodie se quedo dormida con el … claro que decirle eso el aprendiz de bookman es un suicidio pero no podía hacer nada para pararlo

Como que el moyashi durmió con alguien – atrás de Allen se sintió un aura oscura y la cara de lavi le decía mucho… sabia que el estaba ahí… y no sabia como evitarlo... estaba muerto… y nadie lo podía salvar… o tal vez ¿si?

Este es el final de otro cap.… espero que

Les haya gustado… si quieren que continúe

Díganlo en los reviews… si quieren que lo

Deje también en los reviews…. Otra cosa…

Quieren ver a Cross o no?? …. Se los dejo

Para que lo piensen… me retiro…ciao...

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	9. el encuentro

Bueno aquí con falta de internet T.T

No tengo cara para nada… más que decirles PERDON

Pero como sabrán he estado muy happy

Por los reviews que me dejaron esta vez…

Y espero que la cifra aumente esta vez…

Por que en este cap. si habrá un poco de lemon

(Por ahí se escucha un cascabel) miren kanda!

Kanda: muere (aparece con su katana y moviendo su cola que tenia el cascabel)

Yo: T.T

JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJJIIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJJIJIJIJJIJIJIJJJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ

Allen se encontraba medido en el agua con la cara completamente roja por el enojo… esta vez kanda se había pasado de insultos y agresiones física… claro que Allen no se quedo atrás, pero fue tanto el lio que los sacaron a los tres del restaurante, claro que lavi había resultado herido por los intentos de separarlos, ahora estaba con una linda enfermera en su cuarto… para Allen, Lavi solo se podía catalogar como una cosa… embustero.

Ahora Allen se sentía mas que enojado herido , jamás pensó que kanda le diría tales cosas , pero que podía esperar del maldito egocéntrico narcisista antisocial … simplemente un imbécil , no había forma de describirlo mejor , no quería llorar … no por el …

Flashback

Kanda: estúpido moyashi… explícame eso de una maldita vez

Allen: mi nombre es Allen bakanda y no tengo por que explicarte nada, tu de mi no eres nada

Kanda: mira mocoso que te comportes como una ramera no es mi problema pero que lo hagas en la misión si, es que ac…

No había podido terminar la frase por que Allen le había dado una cachetada con todo el odio que tenia... claro que kanda no se quedo atrás al mismo instante se aventó contra el moyashi cayendo de espaldas contra la mesa y casi al instante a contra el piso. lavi que hacia esfuerzos inútiles de pararlos a los dos , hasta que recibió una codazo de kanda en la nariz y quedo en el mundo de los sueños , mientras que eso dos aparte de golpes también incluía gritos e insultos (técnicamente todo el paquete completo )

Fin del flashback

Ahora Allen estaba metido en las aguas termales y kanda practicando en el bosque… los dos con un humor del demonio, sobre todo kanda que desde ese momento no había parado de cortar arboles, que no tenían la menor culpa (yo: y después por que el planeta muere ¬¬) insultando con su léxico refinado a todo lo que veía, su pensamiento solo iba a tres cosas

Odiaba al moyashi por la estupidez que había escuchado

Mataría a la chica con la el estúpido moyashi se había acostado

Lo odiaba mas que nunca por que no se había dado cuenta de que sentimientos tenia el hacia el estúpido garbanzo

Mientras que alguna de esas fosas con agua se encontraba jodie casi durmiéndose, la razón haber cuidado de Allen hasta la madrugada, y como ella no había presenciado lo del desayuno estaba sin preocupaciones, estaba casi cerrando los ojos, cuando recordó, la promesa que le había dicho a lenalle cuando se fue…

Flashback

Ella estaba sentada en el barandal que daba hacia dentro de la orden, revisando los informes sobre la misión que acaba de recibir, y sintiendo un escalofrió al darse cuenta con la "personita" con la que le había tocado esa misión .hubiera seguido tan tranquila de no ser por que alguien dijo su nombre con suma dulzura, cosa que le puso los pelos de punta

Jodie-chan - dijo una voz demasiado dulce

Lenalle no tengo dinero el cual prestarte para que compres tus mangas yaoi ,lo siento – dijo apenada

No , no es eso – dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella – lo de los mangas ya lo puse a la cuenta de mi Nissan XD

Lo supuse ^^… como sea si no es eso entonces ¿que es? – dejo a un lado su reporte para verla a los ojos

Es algo simple…. Como tu sabes yo soy la presidenta de cierto club prohibido en la orden… ¿recuerdas?

Como olvidarlo …

Flash del flashback XD

Bueno me alegro que hallas decidido unirte a nosotros , en la orden

Si lo se, y muchas gracias por aceptarme…disculpa ¿para donde me llevas?

Ah bueno lo que pasa es que te quería mostrar lo mejor de la orden y una de esas cosas es mi club en el cual están metidos la mitad de los buscadores

Ah que bueno y de que se trata ese club

Bueno… ¿sabes lo que es el yaoi no?

Si es el amor entre hombre, traducido del japonés – dijo recordando la vez que toco un manga yaoi cuando aun no contralaba sus poderes y se traumo con lo que vio, (también le piden demasiado a una niña de 7 años XD) así que simplemente se quedo con esa idea horrible – pero… o no… no creo… no te creo capaz ¿o si?

Bueno si … es lo que están pensando , pero no pienses mal – se paro al frente de una puerta que decía "armario" – si entras te mostrarle lo lindo que puede ser …

No de ninguna manera … me niego rotundamente , no pienso a ser parte de … - no termino la frase por que lenalle la cajo dentro de ese lugar cerrando la puerta en cuanto entro

Fin del flash del flashback XD (que juego de palabras)

Bueno por eso deseo que me ayudes

No pienso dejar a kanda en no out (perdón pero no se como escribir eso T.T )como la ultima vez , por poco y me descubres

No es eso con la sesión de fotos de esa ves , tengo para rato lo que te quería pedir es si podías intentar unir a los dos esta vez , en tu misión

Pero Allen no se iba a quedar… ¿aquí?

Buenooo eso no es muy seguro pero tal vez pase algo – dijo lenalle mostrando cada vez mas inocente … aunque después de lo del club , a jodie le parecía mas inocente lavi en pleno coqueteo con una mujer de la vida fácil (je menuda comparación )

Ok entonces ¿que quieres que haga? – empezó a poner los ojos en blanco sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo que seria

Si es que tu puedes … no se tomar una cuantas fotos para el club

Me niego

Por favor

No

Pero

Iie

Te hare miembro numero uno

No

Pero si te gusta el yaoi

Si pero no pienso invadir la privacidad de otros

Pero …

¡no!

Te presentare a akanishi y a akira

Que… ¿ah?

Te los presentare … tu sabes ellos son nuevos y todo

Ok acepto , solo por el amor al yaoi y a ellos

Bien entonces toma – saco de no se donde, una maleta llega de cámaras, rollos pilas y luces. y todo para una sección de fotografía

Etto… ¿lenalle que es esto? – dijo mirando la maleta

Si vas a ser nuestra enviada especial , tienes que tener el material ideal

Bueno. pero …

Nada de peros. ahora ve y consíguenos las mejores imágenes.

Fin del flashback

Así termino siento de enviada especial de las fan girl de la orden, en definitiva estaba loca por aceptar eso, pero se divertía sin contar que sabia que kanda esta en celo, y que eso le ayudaría en sus planes, sin mas cerro los ojos para quedarse dormida unos minutos en las aguas.

Mientras en las fosas para chicos. Muy lejos de las de Allen estaba lavi, con dos algodones en su nariz, por el golpe de kanda, ahora solo quería relajarse, para después buscar a Cross y encontrar al gato que maldijo el yuu-chan. Si kanda lo escuchaba, de seguro lo mataba pero el se divertiría, cerro su único ojo para sentir el agua caliente en su cuerpo cuando sintió que algo se movía en el aguda, al principio creyó que era una hoja pero las hojas no se muevo cerca a tu cuerpo, abrió el ojo rápidamente mirando hacia lo que estaba cerca pero ni tiempo le dio de gritar, porque una mano lo inmovilizo y la otra le tapo la boca

Pero que tenemos aquí , un exorcista – dijo la voz sensual de tikky

MM. …- se intento mover mas para soltarse del agarre de tikky pero no sirvió de nada

No parche-kun de esta no te salvas – dijo

Con una sola mano tomos los dos brazos de lavi y los coloco sobre su cabeza mientras que con la otra le metió un trapo en la boca , para dejarla libre y amarar sus manos hay mismo ( N/A : bla .. uno piensa que hace un sexy moreno con tiras de ropa en pleno baño . y se encuentra con esto u, u XD ) después de eso , empezó a recorrer con las manos , el cuerpo de lavi que se movía en cada toque ,pero tikky no se iba quedar a hay o no … el seguiría , con la voluntad de lavi o sin ella…

Termine este cap., se los debo, reviews??

Si desean dármelos me alegrare y el próximo

Si habrá lemon, pero no se quejes que será la

Primera vez que hago algo así. O que lo escribo en

Este caso U.U ,… nos estamos viendo JA NE!!


End file.
